Just A Girl
by Sassykatt
Summary: They didn't know who she was, not even her name. She had practically dropped in on their lives. But why? What was going to happen? How long would she be around? No pairings intended. No changes to the plot at all. Just a story about a girl.
1. Prologue: Real or Not?

**UPDATE!: This story was forgotten before posting the final chapter I had written which had the "ending" (which I had meant to post and thought I had, hence my ending the story). But. There is good news and bad news.**

**Good news: Now a ****real**** ending has been written. The "not so final" chapter will still be posted as it was rather a cliffhanger ending anyways and the new last chapter is the proper ending. The new chapter will be up after it's reviewed :)**

**Bad news: The previously written chapters (aside from the 2nd last which did get a bit of editing) will not be edited. I have another story that is more current that is getting ignored as is. This was also written back when I was quite a bit younger and my views and style has changed since so it would not be the same. Sorry. (this may change, my muse is a finicky thing -.-).**

**This story is complete but I will only tag it so when I upload the last chapter.**

* * *

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on Deviant Art (where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

* * *

Prologue: Real or Not?

Walking along the near empty sidewalks - a light drizzle falling on this cold November day - Mello trudged along, a heavy, hooded jacket covering his usual leathery attire. He attempted to keep his hands warm in his pockets - though even with gloves it didn't seem to fend off the chill. At the moment, he was out for a walk, just wanting to get out of the hideout for the time being. Due to the weather, all of the gang was there, restless and bored. He decided to take a chance to escape the thick atmosphere, only to find an almost worse one outside.

The sounds of a guitar being played pulled him from his thoughts and mindless walking. Gazing up, he saw a girl, about his age, busking. 'How is she not frozen wearing only that light sweater' he thought as he looked at her, walking closer. She played a slow song, but didn't sing or dance. With her back against the wall behind her, she simply played, her head down. Mello couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, her reddish bangs covering nearly all her face.

Now fully infront of her, Mello paused, turning slightly towards her as the song continued on. A tin can with a few coins in it sat infront of her. Sighing, he dug in his pockets. Just then, two uniformed officers approached the scene. At first Mello thought they were here for him. But, one tapped the girl's guitar with his nightstick, saying "ok girl, time to get lost, you're loitering."

Calmly, she finished off her song, then slung the guitar on her back. The other officer reached down and grabbed her can of money, "we'll confiscate this, since it was made while perfo-" "that's bullcrap and you know it!" Mello interrupted, growling. The girl wasn't doing anything wrong, likely just trying to earn a living, and yet they treated her like a petty criminal.

The officers glared at Mello, knowing they we're caught red-handed. "This time we'll let you off with a warning, next time we see you out here we'll be taking you in and charging you" grumbled the officer, shoving the can roughly into the girl's hands. Coins clattered to the ground as the officers walked away. Mello stood, glaring at their disappearing backs. Bending down, he scooped up the coins and put them back into the can. Standing up to hand the girl the can, he found that she had disappeared. Looking around, he was confused, "why'd she leave?" He walked in the direction he originally came from, peering down the alleyways and streets. She was gone, nothing but the can of coins as proof of her existence.


	2. Chapter 1: Dead or Not?

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on deviantart where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dead or Not?

It started at a simple stop light, on a quiet street. Matt's red 1973 Dodge Dart had pulled up next to a black 1975 Chevy Vega - It looked like it had a custom paint job. He was in awe of the well painted sapphire dragon that raced along the passenger side of the car. The rest of the Vega was covered in a number of other paintings, none of which he could see properly. Matt would have looked at the driver if only he could, the windows we're tinted at a rate that must have been illegal. Just as he started to really wonder who the driver was, they rev'd, signaling they wanted to race.

Though surprised, Matt smirked and rev'd as well - accepting the challenge. As if on cue, the light changed to green. Both cars burned rubber as they accelerated hard. Side by side they flew through the quietest streets they could find, trying to avoid any traffic. The sound of Nickelback's "Animals" hit the air hard, causing Matt to glance over. The Vega's windows we're lowering, revealing the dark interior of the car - and a feminine figure.

Double taking, Matt almost crashed into a parked car. He was racing a girl? Quickly he corrected himself, but she had pulled ahead. Just as they zipped through a stop sign - on the now 2 lane roads- a police car appeared out of a nearby street. The sirens and lights didn't affect the two one bit, it only excited them more.

The excitement seemly short lived as they came upon another police car blocking the street ahead - showing no signs of moving anytime soon. Growling, Matt gripped the steering wheel harder - following the Vega as it drifted into an alley. Soon they popped out on a busy street, instantly causing a few accidents and backing up traffic behind them. This wasn't just a simple street race anymore, it was a race for freedom.

Recklessly, the Vega slipped between cars - even driving on the other side of the road. Matt was doing his best to weave through the traffic, but he was falling behind and the police we're catching up. "Shit! Come on Come on... just one alley will do!" Frustrated, Matt hit the steering wheel - only to have to hit the brakes to avoid rear-ending a smart car.

A blur of black and blue darted into the large of an alleyway between a restaurant and hotel. Matt caught on and quickly pushed through traffic to follow. All too quickly the alleyways narrowed with clutter and the police caught on. As Matt drifted into the next alley, he heard the awful, dreadful sound of crumpling metal and breaking glass. As he reached the juncture of two alley ways he hit his brakes next to the twisted and flipped Vega.

He threw open his door just as a figure clambered out and away from the wreck. "Hey! Hold on, are you alright?" Matt shouted as he sprinted after her. 'She must not be that injured if she can run this fast' He thought, but he was interrupted as his foot made a 'splat' sound. Pausing, he looked down at the ground his feet. It hadn't rained in weeks, and he wasn't close enough to the wrecked car for it to be gas or oil. Bending down he dipped his fingers in the 'puddle' and lifted it to his face for closer inspection.

Matt's eye held pure shock and horror - it was blood, and there was a lot of it. His head shot up, looking frantically for the driver. With no success and the police getting too close, Matt ran back to his car - wiping the blood on his pants and hopping in. Though he wanted to worry about the girl, he didn't have time at the moment. Throwing his car in gear he slid past the wreck, going opposite to the way she had gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Found or Not?

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on deviantart where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 2: Found or Not?

He had to find her, he just had too. Matt couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Constantly checking the police and hospital databases, just trying to find out if they found her. But he could find nothing.

It had only been three days since he raced the mysterious girl, three days since that crash - in those three days could she have died? Matt shook the thought from his head, he didn't want to believe it.

He felt partly responsible for the accident, "If only I hadn't raced her!" he'd say to himself. Though he didn't know her, he couldn't stand the though of her dieing from his recklessness - even though she was more reckless than him.

Now he was here, sneaking around the edges of the crime scene tape. Nearby, on a flatbed truck, sat the mangled wreck that was once the beautiful Vega. Even from here, Matt could see the dried blood trail - little, yellow, numbered spot markers next to each dried splatter.

Glancing around the sidewalk next the the scene, he searched for the rest of the trail. In his mind, he knew there wasn't one - it said so in the report he read, but he still tried. To his surprise, he spotted a faint smear. It lead to another, and another - soon Matt was walking fast and faster, following the faint trail.

He followed the trail for two blocks, into the alleyways between old and abandoned apartment buildings. The trail ended with a bloody smeared handprint on a loose board of plywood - it covered an empty door frame, which lead into the building. Matt's heart raced, was she inside the building, alive?

Carefully Matt pried the board out of the way, and stepped inside. Looking around, he saw that the staircase had rotted away and fallen down. There was chunks of plaster all over the floor - having fallin' from the ceiling. Everything seemed to be covered in an inch of dust. Matt covered his mouth and nose with his arm to avoid breathing it in as he walked.

His footsteps sent dust into the air as he made his way through the corridors. He had to dodge quickly as a chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling. Matt stopped and peeked into rooms here and there - most we're empty, but some had sleeping homeless in them.

Something caught his eye in the hallway ahead of him, but it was only a glimpse of someone disappearing around the corner. Matt quickened his pace, causing him to trip over some boards scattered on the floor. Quickly, he regained his balance and continued on.

As he reached the corner he heard a door shut. He walked through the hallway - looking at all the doors. Matt paused in front of one door, it had a bloody smudge on the door knob. Hesitantly, Matt opened the door, as he did something shifted inside.

Slowly, he entered the room, looking over everything carefully. He closed the door behind him as he stared at the bloodied rags on the bed. 'This has to be where she was... or is' Matt thought, but he didn't see her. 'She must be hiding'.

Matt got down on his knees and looked under the bed, but found nothing but garbage. As he was getting up, his eye we're drawn to the closet next to the bed. Standing fully now, he walked toward the closet slowly.

Something shifted inside as he reached for the handle of the closet's folding door, he paused for a second to think. "I wont hurt you" Matt said with a gentle smile. With that said, he slowly opened the door, bracing himself for anything that could be inside. He was still caught off guard.


	4. Chapter 3: Danger or Not?

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on deviantart where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 3: Danger or Not?

Matt's eyes widened in shock as he froze his movements. Among a pile of clothes sat a girl, she looked around Matt's age - but the more noticeable features were her bloodied clothes and the gun she had pointed at Matt. Said person swallowed hard, saying once again "I wont hurt you."

He noticed she held the gun with her right hand, as her left arm lay limp against her. Matt took a deep breath before saying, "you should always hold a gun with two hands, less recoil and better handling." His words we're a little shaky, but it gained the reaction he wanted. Slowly, she lowered her arm, but she still eye'd him cautiously from behind her bangs.

Matt slowly let out the breath he was holding, he lowered his arm to his side. "You're the girl I raced right..? You're pretty badly hurt, let m-" Matt was interrupted as, in the blink of an eye, the girl threw a punch and sent him back against the bed. In a flash, the girl was up and running for the door.

Just as Matt had started to get up and go after her, she collapsed with a limp thud. "Hey!" Matt scrambled over to her. Gently, he rolled her onto her back and checked that she was still alive. To his relief she was, but she was very pale and likely collapsed from lack of blood.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered, and she opened her mouth. But the only sound that came out was a groan, followed by coughing. She turned herself over and started coughing up blood.

At this Matt knew there was only one thing he could do. He dug in his pockets and fished out his cell phone, flipping it open he started dialing. "Hello, I need an ambulance right now. There is a girl here that's bleeding and coughing up blood..." As Matt talked to the emergency phone operator, the girl heard and was trying to swipe the phone from him. Matt got up and moved out of her reach. Seeing as now she was too weak to move very far, she instead sat and glared harshly at him as she continued coughing.


	5. Chapter 4: Saved or Not?

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on deviantart where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 4: Saved or Not?

Even inside of the ambulance the sirens we're deafening. As it raced down the road, the paramedics fought with the girl - trying to strap her down and get IVs into her. Even has her movements were getting sluggish, she continued to push, hit and scratch the arms and bodies surrounding her.

Only minutes before, Matt had to put up with such resistance. He carried her to the nearest busy street - and from there he was able to wave down the ambulance. While they put her on the stretcher, they asked if he wanted to ride with them - thinking it may calm the girl down.

Matt tried his best to reason with her as he helped hold her still. Finally her strength gave out and they were able to secure her. Her breathing became more and more laboured as she started drifting in and out of consciousness. The medics pushed Matt to the back of vehicle and set to work trying to stabilize the girl.

Soon enough though, they pulled up to the hospital. Matt got out first, moving out of the way as they rolled the stretcher out. Cautiously, he followed them inside. He made it as far as the second set of interior double-doors before a nurse pulled him aside.

They asked him one question after another. Where he found her, what was he doing there, did he know what happen, it just went on and on. Matt had to be careful with his answers, he knew he'd have enough tampering to do with the police records to keep them from finding her.

In the end he told them that he was simply walking around, and heard a noise - and being curious he sought it out and found the girl, so he called it in. After them thanked him, he asked of her condition. They informed him that she was sent straight into surgery.

Matt wasn't sure if he was relieved or more worried than before. He told them he had to go home, but that he'd be back in a few hours. An older female nurse gently patted his shoulder and told him she'd be ok and such, and would likely be out of surgery before he got back.

He nodded and exited the hospital, letting out a sigh. He lit up a cigarette, looked around, then started off to get his bearings. He parked the car two blocks from the crime scene, but now he was at a hospital in a different part of the city. Maybe he should just call Mello to pick him up...


	6. Chapter 5: Cry or Not?

Hello, this is Sassykatt. I know what you're thinking "urgh, not another OC story where the characters fall instantly in love and they live happily every after." If that's what you want, you wont find it here, amazingly. Usually my stories are full of such things, but I also hadn't written anything for a while. I was surprised that everyone thought this turned out so well (that everyone being my boyfriend who is also a writer and my ..erm editor shall I say? And some people on deviantart where this is posted as well). This story was originally going to be a set of drabbles, but it was suggested to me that it become a story. I like it much better this way. Anyways.

I don't own Deathnote. I wish I did. But I own this plot, the girl, and the other random peoples in the story. Enough babbling, from me. Just read, and have a nice day.

UPDATE: Ya I know it's been a while since I've posted more - no good excuse for it just not in the mood to write and plain laziness. I promised someone that I'd have the 6th chapter out before the end of the month (and before my exams). Hopefully I can do this, but I'm preoccupied with other things on dA. Anyways, can I hear a shout-out from anyone reading this story? What do you guys think of it? Or just say hi to show that someone is actually reading the story - it makes me feel better and will get the chapters out faster.

* * *

At first she couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. Her memory was fuzzy - the more recent events having blurred together. There was only one other time in her life that things such as this had happened. She tried not to let herself think of it, to not be drawn back into that time again - but it happened anyways.

It was as if she was there again. She could see everything like it was then, just as it should have been. The late afternoon sun filtering through the white curtains, the 6 O'clock news on TV. Dog beds, currently unoccupied - seeing as the dogs were outside. She was in her house, the place she loved no matter how much they had to struggle to keep it.

In the dining room, her mom sat at the table - listening to the TV and working on yet another pair of slippers. Her mom looked up, spotting her daughter peeking around the corner at her, and smiled. The girl smiled back, and started to return to her room - next to the basement stairs.

Suddenly, her mom called her name. Pausing, she turning to face the dining room again, calling back "I'm right here". Before anymore was said, a sudden, loud, metal "pang" echoed through her ears and rattled her skull. She felt herself falling forward - but no pain came when she hit the floor.

Not able to move, she could do nothing more then watch as her mother came out from the dining room. The screams of anger and fear seemed to be growing farther away. Confused and in pain, her mind raced to understand the situation. The attacker charged forward into her view, wielding a metal bat - something about the man seemed familiar.

Her mother lashed out at the man, only to be thrown back against the TV stand. The man swung the bat down, over and over again. She couldn't take her eyes off him - even as her mother's blood was spraying across the white walls. Everything in the room had turned red.

She watched the attacker drop the bloody bat next to the body - his breathing heavy and quick. Suddenly, he panicked, running past her. The girl just laid there, staring at the bat only a few feet in front of her, hearing as the man's footsteps as he ran down the basement stairs. As she stared at the bat, a realization hit her. That bat was the metal slugger from the basement - normally it sat tucked away in a corner.

Something that they had as defense, became the weapon used against them. Many realizations and thoughts hit her at the same time. So many emotions fought to be felt - causing her injured brain more stress. Her brain practically overloaded, which sent her into a near comatose state.

The doctors told her later that her older sister had found her, three days after the attack. She had laid near her mother's dead, bloody, and decomposing body - for three days. Laid in her own blood as maggots ate the flesh in the back of her partly split open head. Laid there alive, unable to move, and all alone.

The girl opened her eyes, finally managing to pull herself from the nightmare of her memories. Her eyes slowly focused, allowing her to see she was back in the present. But as to where she was, she could only guess a hospital - seeing as the once blurry memories of the earlier events were much clearer now. She heard a constant beep of some machine, her hearing having also returned.

Her whole body felt numb and heavy. She tried to move her leg to regain feeling, only to discover she was strapped down - likely due to her earlier resistance. Smirking innerly from their reaction to her - everyone's was different.

Slowly, she moved her head - wincing at the annoying pricks it send down her neck from not moving for so long. How long had it been? She didn't know, but it was likely quite a while judging by the state she was in. It was then that she noticed a strange feeling on her cheeks, like something had dried on them. Thinking this over a bit, she figured the nurses had wiped blood off her cheek from her earlier coughing.

Having settled that, she started to look around the room. To her great surprise, and slight dismay, the person who had been the cause of all this was sitting on a nearby chair - focused on the laptop infront of him. She watched him for a bit, wondering what he was up to, and if he even noticed she was awake.

The focus of her attention sighed suddenly, rubbing his eyes and setting aside is laptop. When he opened his eyes, he saw her's looking right at him. "Oh hey, you're awake! How you feeling?" He said softly, a smile spreading on his face as he moved the chair closer to the bed. His expression changed to a confused and worried look as he reached out, rubbing his thumb along her cheek, "were you crying?"


	7. Chapter 6: Gone or Not?

**Oh god. I am so very very sorry ._. I thought that when I marked this as finished that I had already posted this chapter. Obviously not. This chapter has been done for a very very very long time. I had actually decided to drop the story after this chapter. Again, I apologize greatly.**

** But with this I bring great news. **

**Tonight I _properly_ gave this story an ending. My original idea for the ending had been so mary sue-ish that I scrapped it and left this story to rot. But as of last night, while going through old emails between me and my boyfriend (who edits most of my stories), I was inspired and finally wrote a fitting ending. I am waiting for him to review it before I post it up, but you can expect it within the next day - or two at most (as I'm eager to post it). Sadly I will not be going back and redoing the rest of the story, seeing as I would totally change it. So please just enjoy what will be posted. Thank you :) **

* * *

Matt knew he would have a lot of explaining to be doing - judging by the look that Mello was giving him. Standing in the hospital's parking lot, Matt noticed Mello's uncomfortableness in driving a car - he obviously preferred his bike. "Care to explain why you're at a hospital?" Mello growled, gripping the wheel as he sat in the car, glaring at Matt. "Right to the point, eh?" Matt said jokingly as he climbed into the passenger side and sat down.

This was to be the start of a very long ride.

She had been watching everyone, waiting till their attention was drawn elsewhere. Quietly, she pushed back the covers - sitting up slowly while doing so. Pressing gently on her side, she tested how the stitches reacted. Deciding that they were quite strong, she slid her legs off to the side of the bed.

Easing herself up slowly, she felt her strength waver for a split second as she stood at her full height. She leaned back, holding onto the bed, and waiting for her body to adjust to standing again. Pushing herself from the bed, this time she found herself much stronger and more balanced. Taking a few steps, she picked up her clothes off a chair - they had been cleaned and her shirt repaired.

Shaking her head at the act of kindness, she smiled thoughtfully - thinking fondly of her mother for a moment. Turning to check if anyone was looking, she quickly changed back into her clothes - wincing slightly from the pain her stitches and wound caused her. Taking a second to rest, she prepared to put her plan in action.

Casually, she strode out of the room and down the hall. Even to her surprise, it was easier then she thought to go unnoticed - it made her shake her head at how poorly run the hospitals could be as she stepped onto the elevator. Inside, she glanced to see if there was even a camera watching her. There was, but was anyone watching on the other side?

'Seemingly not' she thought as she stepped out into the lobby of the main floor without the hint of anyone there to stop her. At least, until a nurse that had tended to her spotted her. "Miss! Stop! You're not to be out of bed - let alone up and walking!" A frantic nurse tugged at the girl's clothes. Turning, she gave the nurse a partly amused look and swatted away her hands. The nurse then turned to the women working behind the counter, "call security down here, we'll all be in trouble if we just let a patient leave like that!" Scrambling, the young women panicked and only managed to make more of a mess.

To the surprise of the nurses, she stopped there and turned toward the desk. She picked up the clipboard that held the patient sign out sheets, plucked a pen out of a nurses pocket, and signed it. Placing the clipboard and pen back on the desk, she turned a walk out of the hospital - leaving the team of nurses quite stunned by it all.

Sighing and rubbing her temples in frustration, the nurse who had tried to stop the girl, picked up the clipboard to look at what had been written. Suddenly, she laughed halfheartedly and threw her arms up, declaring defeat. Confused, one other younger nurses grabbed the clipboard to see what had cause her reaction. "She signed it..Just a girl?"

* * *

Last chapter will be posted soon, as mentioned at the top :) Please stay tuned~


	8. Chapter 7: Reunited or Not?

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry that I gave up on it. I hope that this chapter will be to your liking and that you can find closure, to this story, from it.**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

_Reunited.. or Not?_

She stood before him now, biting her lip nervously. It had been three years since she last seen him, and it wasn't exactly on the best of terms. Heck, she left without saying goodbye. Not that she really _could_ back then.

This time would be different. She had spent years trying to find him again, kind of hard to do when you don't know someone's name. In that time though she felt like she really got to know him. It only fueled her search more.

It was thanks to him that she was here today, and though she didn't show it back then she really was grateful. He gave her the second chance at life that she'd been needing. No, it wasn't no over night transformation from rags to riches.

After she escaped the hospital she ended up falling back into her life of crime and running with a gang of thieves. She stayed like that for a few months, but her desire to have a normal life grew and grew to the point where she finally took action. She turned herself in.

The police couldn't believe it at first. They'd been after the gang for years but could never pin them for any crimes. Yet here was one of the main members, turning herself in _with_ evidence to back it up and a written confession.

When asked why the sudden change of heart she explained, in writing of course, that she just wanted to "settle down and have a real life." She'd already given them all her info on the gang, and where the stolen goods would be kept before sold, in her confession. This again confusing them as that information could have been a great bargaining chip to get a lowered sentence, but she just gave it to them freely.

In the end, they decided that she deserved a bit of a break and she only spent about a month in jail. When she got out she was given a new identity - per her request in her confession - and an apartment in a new city. Here she got herself a real job, waitress at a small restaurant, and eventually she went back and finished her schooling.

It was in University that she met him. No, not her savior, but a great guy all the same. She was terrified, the thought of trying to have a relationship with someone she could never verbally communicate with almost driving her away from him. But he proved persistent, gentle with her as if she was a frightened dear. Eventually, progress was made.

They dated through University and graduated together. Soon after that, she moved in with him. She decided to work on her issues first before starting her career - as not many employers will hire a mute person. Talking to counselors had never helped, so instead her boyfriend took over that role. He had already learned her body language and habits, and she was already comfortable with him.

A little over two months later and she'd began speaking again. At first it was only a few words a day, but it was progress. Eventually she could hold a conversation with someone she'd just met. She landed a job on her first interview. She was living her forgotten dreams of being a veterinarian, though still in an assistant position at the moment.

And yet...

She had almost forgotten all about the accident that changed her life. It took her getting hit by a drunk driver to remind her again just who had made it possible for her to enjoy her life. With only minor injuries, she got to go home from the hospital that night. It was that night that she confessed to her boyfriend about her old life, who she had been, and what had happened.

At first he worried that she had suffered a head injury from the accident. It took her calling her probation officer from back then to convince him. To her surprise, he wasn't mad. A little hurt that she hadn't told him sooner but he also understood that she had wanted to move on. She also expressed her need to find the person that saved her that time and properly thank them.

So here she was now, standing in front of him clutching a bouquet of of pink carnations*. Her eyes fixated on the ground as she built up the courage to say the words she'd kept inside for so long. Behind her, her now husband, stood patiently. She needed to do this on her own and he trusted and believed her.

With a glance back and an small smile to her lover she cleared her throat. "I'd always held the hope we'd meet again, but I apologize for having taking this long to do so," chuckling slightly before continuing, "you were not an easy man to track down. I was surprised to have to come all the way here to England to find you! I don't mind though, you obviously have your own reasons for being here."

She smiled lightly, pausing for the moment to collect her thoughts. "I have always felt terrible for what happened and how I never showed gratitude for what you did to save me. Back then I was mute, I'm not sure if you knew that or not, but I could have at least made an attempt to thank you. Instead I shut you out and left while you were gone home for the night. So many times I wondered what would have happened if I stayed. Now standing before you I wonder if I could have returned the favor..."

Kneeling down, she gently placed the flowers down in front of the polished stone. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she kissed them and then placed them on the face of the stone that held her savior name. "Thank you, Mail, without you I would have been lost," she spoke in a broken whisper, tears finally escaping her eyes despite trying to contain them. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**


End file.
